Soleil couchant
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Natsu entend de drôle de rumeurs dans les rues de Magnolia. Qui est donc ce Valentin dont le nom est sur les lèvres de toutes les filles qu'il croise ? Un idiot probablement. Tout de même curieux, l'enfant aux cheveux roses s'en va demander au maître de la guilde. Makarof savait toujours tout, c'était bien connu... Non ? Concours St Valentin Fairies Fans. NaLi.


**Me voilà donc avec un NaLi que j'ai écrit vendredi dernier pour le concours de la St Valentin sur Fairies Fans, il était plutôt bâclé donc je l'ai retravaillé et le voici ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si c'est pas le bon jour x). Comme d'hab FT n'est pas à moi et le fameux 'objet' dans l'OS -j'vais pas vous spoiler dès le début hein- vient de Jyanadavega a qui j'ai piqué l'idée sans le vouloir ._. (encore sorry). Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**

* * *

Le regard ailleurs et les pieds traînant, Natsu marchait en direction de la guilde pour s'offrir un déjeuner. Une habitude qu'il avait pris depuis son arrivé à la guilde quelques mois plus tôt, n'étant pas capable de cuisiner par lui-même. Pourtant, quelque chose troublé le jeune garçon, au point que son précieux repas ne soit le principal but de sa visite.

En effet, depuis la veille, il cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de la Saint Valentin. Toutes les filles qu'il croisait ne cessaient de parler de ce stupide jour, un air extatique sur le visage – et le pauvre Natsu ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Qu'avaient-ils donc ce plus ces Valentin ?

_Oh, j'ai tellement hâte de voir comment réagira Mon Valentin face au cadeau que je lui ai acheté cette année_, s'était exclamée une adolescente le matin même.

Est-ce donc cela ? Une obligation de la part des Valentin de se faire offrir des cadeaux par les filles du coin ? Ridicule selon le rose. Faisait-il tout un cinéma à la Saint Natsu ? Même si, après réflexion, il n'y avait pas de Saint Natsu… -Il lui faudrait remédier à cette injustice ! Et pas pour les cadeaux, non mais oh.- Quand bien même, si ces personnes voulaient des cadeaux, leurs anniversaires ou même noël n'étaient-ils pas assez ?

Pour le Dragon Slayer, tant que son écharpe était autour de son cou, il ne voulait rien d'autre. Son écharpe en écaille de dragon lui était entièrement suffisante. Même s'il ne refuserait pas un truc cool.

C'était donc également pour cela qu'il se rendait à la guilde : pour en savoir plus. Apercevant le bâtiment de Fairy Tail un peu plus loin, Natsu pressa le pas. Plus vite il aurait ses réponses, plus vite il mangerait l'inverse était aussi vrai.

**xxx**

Natsu soupira, il avait eu du mal à les obtenir, ces fameuses réponses. Il avait tout d'abord demandé au Maître, après tout, ne savait-il pas toujours tout ? C'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Malheureusement pour lui, le rose n'avait pas été plus avancé puisque, les seules choses qu'il avait reçues étaient du saké dans la figure et une redirection vers Erza ou Mira… Or, il était hors de question d'aller demander à ces dernières. La première car elle était aussi effrayante qu'une sorcière et la deuxième parce qu'elle allait probablement se moquer de lui. Natsu préférait de loin rester ignorant que cela ne se produise. Surtout devant toute la guilde !

Toutefois, sa malchance ne dura pas plus longtemps. Sa sauveuse, en l'occurrence Bisca, avait entendu la 'conversation' et était venue lui expliquer de quoi il retournait.

_C'est un jour où tu offres un cadeau à la personne que tu aimes le plus._

La jeune mage avait préféré ne pas parler de la notion d'amour au sens romantique, ne voulant pas compliquer les choses au petit garçon. Mais il fallait l'avouer, Natsu avait été plus que septique par rapport au jour choisis que par la notion d'offrir un cadeau à une personne que l'on aime bien un autre jour que Noël. Ce qui était la même chose dans son cœur d'enfant.

Pourquoi cela ne se faisait-il pas le jour de la Saint Charles par exemple, avait demandé Natsu une moue contrariée sur le visage. La réponse de la mage aux cheveux verts n'avait été qu'un rire cristallin, ce qui était déjà beaucoup mieux que du saké !

**xxx**

Trouver un cadeau n'avait pas été bien compliqué. Natsu aimait plus que tout son écharpe, alors pourquoi ne pas en offrir une à cette fameuse personne ? Cela lui semblait la chose la plus évidente. Le plus dur était justement de décider qui été cette fameuse personne. Le rose aimait tout le monde à la guilde, enfin, presque tout le monde. Le glaçon, la démone et la sorcière ne faisait pas partie de lot – ou plutôt, il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

_La personne que tu aimes le plus._

Cette phrase, il se la retournait dans la tête des dizaines de fois depuis le déjeuner. Pourtant, cette réponse n'était-elle pas évidente ? C'est en voyant le coucher du soleil, une écharpe en soie de couleur crème dans les mains, qu'il trouva la réponse à sa question. Lisanna.

**xxx**

Le lendemain, le jour J de la Saint Valentin, Natsu demanda à Lisanna de le rejoindre dans leur clairière. Le garçon ne voulait surtout pas offrir son cadeau devant la guilde entière, il imaginait déjà le caleçon-man venir gâcher le moment à moins que ce dernier ne doit trop occupé à suivre Erza. Mais cela il s'en fichait pour le moment.

_La personne que tu aimes le plus._

Oui, cela ne pouvait qu'être Lisanna. Elle, la mage aux cheveux blancs qui l'avait éloigné de cette pluie de solitude et de souvenirs cela ne faisait aucun doute à présent. Alors, quand Natsu aperçu la blanche venir dans sa direction sous le soleil couchant, il ne put s'empêcher de courir vers elle et de lui tendre précipitamment son cadeau les joues un peu rouges peu habitué à ce genre de situation. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais elle lui convenait parfaitement à l'instant présent.

C'est donc un bisou et des joues cramoisis plus-tard –ce qui avait fait rire Lisanna- que les deux enfants se retrouvèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre pour regarder la fin du coucher du soleil. Pendant ce moment heureux et insouciant, aucun d'eux ne pensaient à l'avenir ni à ce que la vie leur réservé. Ils ignoraient aussi que, quelques années plus-tard, la jeune fille porterait toujours cette belle écharpe de couleur crème.

Pour l'instant, ils étaient juste heureux d'être là, ensemble, à admirer le coucher du soleil. Comme ils le feraient de nombreuses fois encore.


End file.
